Naruto
Naruto is an anime after fighting the ninjas using enough jutsus that can not resist the power or sacrificed the power or fighting too hard the special jutsus. Before Part I * Madara Uchiha - Died in battle with Hashirama. Later revived by Edo Tensei. * Hashirama Senju - Unknown cause of death. Later revived by Edo Tensei. * Tobirama Senju - Killed by the Gold and Silver brothers. Later revived by Edo Tensei. * Sakumo Hatake - Kills himself after being slurred at. * Rin Nohara - Sacrifices herself to be killed by Kakashi after having a Tailed Beast put in her. * Kushina Uzumaki - Killed by the Nine Tailed Fox. * Minato Namikaze - Died after using Reaper Death Seal to seal the fox in Naruto. * Shisui Uchiha - Commits suicide by leaping off a cliff. * Entire Uchiha clan (except for Sasuke, Itachi, and Obito) - Killed by Itachi. * Kaiza - Publically executed by Gatō. * Yahiko - Threw himself into Nagato's kunai. Part I *Haku - Killed by Kakashi's Lighting Cutter while protecting Zabuza. *Gatō - Falls off a bridge after getting slashed repeatedly by Zabuza with a kunai. *Zabuza Momochi - Dies from his injuries after his fight with Kakashi Hatake *Hayate Gekko - Killed by Baki's Blade of Wind. *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Third Hokage) - Died using Reaper Death Seal on Orochimaru. *Jirōbō - Killed by Chōji. *Kidōmaru - Killed by Neji. *Tayuya - Killed by Temari. *Sakon - Killed by Kankuro. *Ukon - Killed by Kankuro. *Kimimaro - Succumbs to his illness while attempting to kill Gaara. Part II * Gaara - The One-tails was taken out of him he was later revived by Chiyo * Sasori - Core destroyed by Chiyo's puppets. * Chiyo - Sacrificed her life force to bring Gaara back to life. * Asuma - Killed by Hidan. *Hidan - Killed by Shikamaru *Kakuzu - Killed by Kakashi and Naruto. *Deidara - Blew himself up with C4 to try to kill Sasuke. *Jiraiya - Killed by Pain. *Itachi Uchiha - Died while fighting Sasuke. *Kakashi Hatake - Used up all his Chakra protecting Choji from Pain. Later revived by Rinne Rebirth. *Shizune - Killed by Pain after reading her mind to track down Naruto. Later revived by Rinne Rebirth. *Nagato - Sacrificed himself to use Rinne Rebirth to revive everyone killed in the invasion *Kisame Hoshigaki - Killed himself to escape being interrogated. *Danzo Shimura - Mortally wounded by Sasuke's Chidori Spear. *Konan - Died fighting Tobi/Obito. *Neji Hyuuga - Dies protecting Naruto and Hinata from the Ten Tails. *Shikaku and Inoichi - Killed by the Ten Tails. *Madara Uchiha - Dies after Ten Tails is extracted from his body. *Obito - Sacrifices himself protecting Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi from Kaguya. The Last * None Part III (Boruto) * Naruto - Saves his best friend Sasuke by Boruto * Sharingan Spying Creature - killed by Sarada. * Shin Uchiha - Stabbed to death by his clones. * Kinshiki Otsutsuki - eaten by Momoshiki. * Momoshiki Otsutsuki - killed by Naruto and Boruto's Rasengan. * Onoki - old age. * Yamaoka - killed by Shojoji. * Kara Elder - burned to death by Kashin Koji. * Mugino - stabbed by Ao. * Ao - crushed by Kashin Koji's frog summon. * Garo - killed by Kawaki. Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Organization Category:Crossover Category:Shakespeare Category:Sonic